


Shopping Malls

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bra Store, Dating, Day Date, F/M, Fluff, Plushies, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Washington is an embarrassed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Wash and Carolina go for a date to the mall and they discover some pretty cute things.





	Shopping Malls

The mall came into sight and Wash continued driving towards the building following FILSS’ directions. Pulling into the parking lot they circled around looking for parking, finally finding a spot they parked and got out. 

Leading the way Carolina held Wash’s hand as they walked up to the large building. Entering the air conditioning blasted them in the face, they stopped looking around at the building. 

“Come on” Carolina smilied pulling Wash along to walk down the long hall of shops. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in a place like this.” Wash said looking around at all the shops. 

“Same, I don’t think I’ve been in a mall since before I joined” She responded looking around for any shops she wanted to go in. Spotting a Victoria’s Secret she pointed to it looking over at Wash “Let’s go there I need a new bra” 

“Okay” he complied letting her lead him over to the store, walking in Wash looked around immediately knowing what type of store it was. Carolina looked over her shoulder to see Wash staring at the floor like it was his sworn duty. 

“Hi welcome to Victoria’s Secret how may I help you today?” an employee asked walking up to the two. “Hi I’m looking for a bra” Carolina responded ignoring when Wash bumped into her and whispered an apology. 

“Do you know your size or would you like to get measured today?” The employee asked Carolina. “Uh, I think I should do the measuring” She replied. “Okay follow me” the employee responded leading them to the back. 

Grabbing a tape measure the employee turned around facing Carolina. “If you could take off your purse I can get the measurements” she chimed smiling. Taking off the bag she handed it to Wash who grabbed it still looking down at the floor. 

The employee reached around wrapping the tape measure around Carolina looking at a few different angles of measurement. “Okay it looks like you are size 34B. Would you like to try one on to make sure it’s the right fit?” she asked Carolina. 

“Yeah that would be good” Carolina agreed reaching up to pull off her dog tags handing them to Wash to hold. He grasped them in his hand and started focusing on them instead of the floor. 

Following the employee into the changing rooms Carolina tried on a couple different bras before settling on one she liked. Grabbing the bra she wanted the employee led them back to checkout to get them checked out. 

Once they paid Wash gave Carolina her purse and dog tags back placing the tags over her head. “Do you want me to carry the bag?” he offered reaching out his hand to take it. “Sure” she replied handing it to him before grasping his empty hand to hold. 

Continuing on their journey they went to a couple different stores looking at what they had. Walking into a Sephora they looked around at all the different makeup, Wash still stuck by Carolina’s side sometimes he poked at products that looked cool. 

She decided to buy an eyeshadow pallet that had a bunch of different colors in it, they bought the pallet and continued on. Sitting down at a sandwich shop they got food, they decided to get the same thing. 

“Do you like what you’ve gotten?” Wash asked her before taking a sip of the drink. “Yeah, you totally were embarrassed in Victoria’s Secret though weren't you?” she teased laughing as he started blushing again. “There were boobs and the floor was the only safe spot to look” He defended his face turning a brighter shade of red. 

“There weren't boobs there were bras” she poked giggling as he turned the shade of a tomato. “The floor was glittery” he tried defending himself. 

They were interrupted by the food as it was set on their table and the employee told them to enjoy before hurrying away. “This looks so good” Carolina complimented reaching down to grab her sandwich. “Mt mis” Wash tried agreeing around the mouthful of sandwich. They ate in silence enjoying their food too much to talk, finishing a half of her sandwich Carolina looked up at Wash surprised to see he was done with the whole sandwich. 

“How did you eat that so fast?” she asked amazed looking at him. “I don’t know” he replied innocently. “Did you even have time to chew?” she teased. “Yeah it was just really good” he replied taking a sip of the drink. 

“I think it’s because my sister used to eat so fast that when we went places I had to basically walk and eat because it would take her 1 minute to eat a burger.” he said after taking a sip of the drink. “Was it really that fast?” she asked not really believing him. “Yeah I timed it once, she wasn't even trying to eat fast. It was weird” he confirmed watching as Carolina ate her food. 

“I don’t think she chewed she just vacuumed it up like a vacuum” he wondered watching as Carolina chuckled. Opening a bag of chips Wash started eating them, they again ate in silence. 

Finishing their food they threw away the garbage and continued on, walking into a video game store they looked around at the games. Picking up the sims Wash walked over to where Carolina was looking at some replica weapons. “We should get this” he said showing her the game. 

“You want the sims?” she asked looking at him with a ‘seriously’ kinda look. “Yeah when I was younger I used to play it and make them do really stupid things, one time I deleted the door to the basement but left the sims baby in there and it died and CPS was walking around my house because they couldn't find the child” He laughed making her laugh too. 

“Okay let’s get it” she agreed before looking at him curiously as he showed her another game. “Can we get Minecraft too?” he begged looking at her like a child would who was begging for a toy. 

“Yes” she responded her face flushing at his adorable face and his puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no to. “Yay!” he exclaimed, they both went up to the register and paid before walking out. 

Walking along they spotted an interesting store which contained hero things and posted on the window in front of the store was a sign that said Red and Blue memorabilia inside. 

“Oh my god, we have to go in” Wash said laughing walking up to the poster. “Yeah” Carolina agreed laughing and heading inside with Wash. “Hi welcome” an employee said waving to them from behind a display. 

Spotting the Red and Blue display the two headed over, looking at the posters they offered. “Oh my god they have plushies” Wash squealed from the other side of the display. “Really?” Carolina replied walking over to him excited. 

“Yeah we just got them in the other da-” the employee cut off their jaw dropping. “You’re them” he said pointing between the two and the display. “Yep” Wash replied proudly smiling. 

“Uh just tell me if you need anything” the employee said politely before running off to the counter where one of the other employees was. Turning back to Wash, Carolina flashed him a big grin that he returned before they started looking at the plushies again.

“I need one of everyone” Wash cooed picking out one of everyone from the pile. “Look it’s you!” he exclaimed showing her the little plushie of herself. “These are so adorable” she smiled grabbing a Caboose off the top. 

Eventually they had one of everyone and headed up to the counter placing the pile down. “We’ll get all of these” Wash exclaimed excitedly pulling out his wallet to pay. “Oh no it will be no problem, consider this on the house” the first employee said smiling. 

“No I’ll feel bad if I don’t pay besides we were given a lot of payment for our work so it’s no problem” Wash waved the offer away and pulled out his debit card anyway. 

Scanning all the plushies the employee stopped at the end looking at them “You forgot Doc” they said. “Oh my god we did” Carolina said mortified going back to dig through the pile with Wash. 

They dug through the pile until they finally found him on the very bottom shoved in the corner. Handing him to the employee Wash laughed “We forgot about him for weeks on Chorus and now we forget about him again” 

Carolina burst into laughter at the reminder before finally being able to calm down. Wash paid and the employee loaded everyone into a bag handing it to them. “Um if this isn't too much to ask, could I have you guys autograph?” the employee asked rubbing the back of their neck. 

“Sure” Carolina replied stepping forward to sign something as the employee pulled a poster out. They both signed their names over their pictures on the poster before saying goodbye and walking out. 

“Ready to go home?” Wash asked looking over at Carolina. “Yeah I think I’ve had enough shopping for today” she answered starting to head in the direction of their car. 

Climbing into passenger seat Carolina pulled out all the plushies looking at them all. Pausing on Wash she fought the urge to hug it and squeeze it, pulling out herself she looked at it in amusement. 

“It’s us” she smiled down at the toys holding them in her hands gently. Putting the plushies she pulled out the bra she bought holding it up in Wash’s face. “Look boobs!” she exclaimed laughing when he shook his head and fought back a smile. 

They enjoyed the rest of the drive home, Carolina texted the guys the pictures of the plushies. Laughing at the responses she got from everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I wrote something besides plotless fucking.


End file.
